The Stolen Star
by Bethgeorgina
Summary: An alternative story.. what would happen if Septimus caught up with Yvaine?


The Stolen Star

Tristan and Yvaine had been walking for a day and half, not exactly knowing where they were, they stopped countless times to bicker about which road to take. Yvaine was tempted to just grab the Babylon Candle and run, if it wasn't for the restricting chain around her wrist she probably would have. "Tristan" Yvaine sighed, stopping under the shade of a tree. "Just stop for a second!"

"Whaat?" Tristan tilted his head back on his shoulders, he was getting frustrated and lost.

"I need to rest" Came a quiet voice that was now slumped down in between the roots of the large tree.

"Rest? But there's a sign post for a town not 2 miles from here, just a bit further" He tugged at the chain.

"It's midday! I never stay up this late" she flopped her head back resting it on the tree trunk behind her.

"Yvaine! 2 miles, that's all, then we can both rest and eat" he tugged on the chain a bit more, but stopped, realising his efforts were futile. Yvaine wasn't budging.

"Alright, fine" Tristan dropped the chain on the floor "Get some rest, I'll go on to the next town to find us somewhere to stay" he slung his coat over his shoulder and headed off to the forest clearing, looking over his shoulder as Yvaine settled into the tree roots, finding a comfy position. She had the chain untied, she could walk away, but what would be the point? Tristan had promised her the Babylon candle and he was nice enough. She was so tired, her eyes felt heavier and heavier, she gave into the weight and drifted off to sleep.

She hadn't been asleep long when a horse thudded up the road from the right. Yvaine opened her eyes slightly, and saw a black blur, galloping towards her. She stood up, taken back by the speed and sound. The black rider rushed passed, giving her a fleeting glance. His brown piercing eyes stuck to Yvaine's. He suddenly halted the horse, pulling hard at the reins, forcing the horse to stand on his hind legs. He spun him around quickly, trotting back to Yvaine. "You." He glared.

"Can I help you?" Yvaine stayed pressed against the tree.

"You're coming with me" He jumped off his horse, his heavy boots thudded to the ground.

"What?" Yvaine stood up taller, pushing herself off from the tree.

"Now. Let's go" He grabbed the chain that was swaying down by Yvaine's waist. He tugged the chain with force, pulling Yvaine closer to him.

"Let go!" Yvaine pulled back. But the man tugged her closer still, grabbing her arm and pulling her tight to his chest, he lifted her onto the horse and jumped on behind her. "YAH" he yelled, kicking the horse stiffly in the belly. They rode fast, without stopping, the man was the seventh son of the late King of Stormhold. He wasn't to be messed with, and he knew what Yvaine was.

They carried on riding as it started to get dark. Yvaine thought about jumping off many times, but Septimus was tightly gripped around her, holding the reins, and even if she managed to free herself from his grasp, jumping off a galloping horse couldn't end well. As they turned a corner, a castle emerged into view, the dominant building stretched high into the sky. Yvaine guessed this was their destination. Sure enough, they headed on, as the castle changed from a view to a towering building above them. Septimus tugged the reins forcefully, stopping by the main gate. "Door!" He jumped down from the horse, brushing his hair off his face with his gloved hand. The heavy wooden doors trawled open slowly. He pulled Yvaine off the horse, not giving her a chance to jump down herself. "Follow me" He walked towards the gates, with a tight short grip on the chain. "Who are you?" Yvaine pulled back on the chain. Septimus ignored her, walking on. "You've taken me against my will, the least you can do is tell me your name!" Yvaine persisted.

Septimus was unmoved, "Inside. Now" Yvaine spotted a long silver sword hanging by his waist, and decided not to argue.

The castle was lit with low lights. Yvaine stood in a hall, in front of her was a gaping wide stair case. There were doors leading off from the side of the hall, the floor was a white sea of marble, the only saving grace when it came to giving the place a bit of light. She knew where she was, she'd watched this place many times before from the sky, it was the castle of Stormhold. But what were they doing here? Septimus slammed the heavy doors behind them, pulling a large key out his leather trench coat pocket. He locked the doors. "This way" he pulled the chain as he headed towards the staircase. "Ow!" Yvaine rubbed her wrist trying to pull back. Septimus didn't loosen his pull. He lead her up the stairs and into a side door, which opened onto another set of stairs spiraling up. At the top, there was one door, Septimus fumbled in his pocket, pulling out another key. He unlocked the door and pulled Yvaine in after him. "Stay here" He mumbled pushing her further into the room and walking towards the door. "Can you say more than two words at once or is that impossible?" Yvaine brushed down her dress getting frustrated. "I can" Septimus smirked, slamming the door on her. She could hear him locking it, the door clicked loudly. His footsteps got quieter as he went further down the spiral stairs. She looked around, the room was basic, with stone floor and walls, there was a small four poster bed at the other end (which wasn't far away) and one window to the left, she went over and looked out. The view for the room was pretty good, it overlooked the town below the castle, and mountains and hills filled the distance. She looked down, considering the distance she would have to endure if she jumped out, she decided against it..

Yvaine banged the door for what seemed like hours, hoping it would wondrously open or someone would come rushing up and let her out, of course nothing happened and she soon grew tired. For the first time in two days she deeply wished to be with Tristan, he was atleast kind. As much as she tried to deny it, she had somewhat enjoyed his company. The four poster bed grew increasingly more inviting, and she soon gave into the temptation, limping over and flopping down. She burrowed under the covers.

She slept through a whole night for the first time in her life, it was a weird feeling, waking up to light. She scrunched her eyes up at the sun seeping through the footsteps echoed up to the door, getting gradually louder. The door clicked, someone was there. Yvaine thought about pretending to be asleep, but what would be the point? The door opened slowly, as Septimus stepped into the room. "You're up" He looked at her, not moving any closer. "Well yes" Yvaine pulled the covers closer around her. What would he do next? What did he want? Who was he? She had so many questions. "Would you come down for breakfast?" He stuttered, it must've felt unnatural for him to be so polite. "What?" Yvaine was taken back. "Breakfast. Do you want any?" He looked out the window, getting impatient. "Um, I'm fine. Thankyou" Yvaine tucked her hair behind her ear, she was hungry, but the man who had taken her against her will, was now offering breakfast.. "As you wish" Septimus went to leave the room, his heavy boots thudding on the stone floor. "Wait" Yvaine pulled the covers half off, as if she was about to jump out of bed and run for it. (it did cross her mind..) Septimus turned around, now looking at Yvaine with an impatient expression. "The least you can do is tell me who you are." She shuffled in bed, feeling uncomfortable. His piercing eyes wouldn't leave her. "I am Septimus. The seventh son of the Late King of Stormhold" He walked over to the window, and tried to push it open. "It won't budge, I've already tried." Yvaine stepped out of bed. "Anymore questions?" Septimus asked, swiftly walking to the door, alarmed by Yvaine's sudden move out of bed, what if she was running for it? "Yes, wh-" Yvaine started. "Good." Septimus finished walking out the room, he shut the door with force, and Yvaine heard his footstep fade yet again. But not the lock. She waited to hear his footsteps go, once they'd faded she rushed over, and slowly lifted the metal bar that held the door shut, it opened. She crept down the spiral stairs and out into the hall. It was clear, she rushed down the grand stairs and to the front doors. "STOP" A voice boomed from the stairs. Yvaine looked around, not stopping as Septimus rushed down the stairs after her. She ran out the castle, and headed down the gravel path. Her leg throbbed with pain, it still hadn't healed from her rather long fall. She fleetingly looked behind her, Septimus was catching up. "You stupid star!" He didn't lose his pace. She could feel her breathing getting heavier. You don't get much exercise watching Earth. The gravel road got less and less cared for as she ran on, the small stones quickly turned to sharp rocks, she stumbled on a particularly large one, hitting the ground. Septimus quickly caught up and stopped, standing above her. "Get up" He rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "I'm not going back." Yvaine sat up, realising she had a deep cut on her knee. "I can assure you, you are" Septimus pulled Yvaine's arm around his shoulder and lifted her up. "Get off me" Yvaine pulled away, falling back down with out the support. Septimus persisted once more, pulling her up again with one of her arms round his shoulder.

"I'm not used to this" He muttered. "Used to what?" Yvaine walked slowly, the running had made her leg much worse. "People do what I tell them." Septimus sniffed, slowing his pace to fit Yvaine's. "I can imagine" Yvaine muttered. "You don't" Septimus turned and looked at Yvaine. "No. Why would I? You're a brute who takes what he wants" Yvaine didn't meet his gaze.

They slowly walked up to the castle, Septimus (half dragging Yvaine) walked into one of the smaller rooms leading off from the main hall. There were to dark red velvet armchairs facing a fire place, the walls were covered in bookshelves, the square window looked out onto the front grounds. Septimus helped Yvaine to one of the chairs. She relaxed back, resting her head on the back of the chair. "Wait here." Septimus left the room. Yvaine thought about leaving again, but her leg wasn't up to walking, he'd only catch up. A guard came through the door, dressed in half armor, with chain mail, shoulder guards and a helmet on, he didn't say a word. "Can I help you?" Yvaine asked after a minute of a slightly awkward silence. "You can't leave" The guard didn't move his fixed stare from the wall opposite him. "I'm guessing you do what he says then." Yvaine looked at the guard who still hadn't moved from the door. "He's the King. So yes." The guard looked at Yvaine, only moving his eyes. "The King?" Yvaine leant forward slightly. ""Yes mah lady, his last surviving brother died yesterday, the throne is his." he shuffled his position closer to the door. Septimus came in, holding a bandage and pin. "Thankyou Guard" he nodded to the door, prompting the statue-like man to leave. "Your leg" He sat down on the other chair, pulling up a foot stool. "No I'm fine" It was weird how nice he was being. "Now?" Septimus went to pull her leg up getting impatient, obviously his nice side wasn't fully in use. "I can do it" Yvaine pushed his hand away, lifting her leg up. Septimus pulled her dress up slightly, Yvaine jerked. "Your leg is hurt, do you want it to heal?" He snapped "Of course I do" Yvaine leant back in the chair. He wrapped the bandage tightly round her ankle and fastened it with the pin. Once he'd finished he got up and walked over to the window. "Thankyou" Yvaine smiled slightly, leaving her leg rested up, it didn't hurt as much there. "hm" Septimus held his hands behind his back, looking out the window. "Don't try to run again. It won't work" He looked round at Yvaine. "If you had been taken against your will for a reason unknown, I'm sure you would atleast try too" Yvaine met his eyes, deciding this time she would stare him out, not the other way round. But his stare didn't budge either. "I wouldn't try, I'd succeed" He smirked, still looking at her. "What do you want from me?" Yvaine changed the topic. Septimus came over from the window, and sat down in the chair, "I am the King of Stormhold now, I have the rule over this whole Kingdom"

"Yes, and?" Yvaine shifted in her chair unsure where he was going with his point. "And I will rule this kingdom for the next 80 odd years" He continued, pulling off his black gloves off and resting the on the arm of the chair. "But I could rule this kingdom, for ever" He leant forward slightly. Yvaine knew where he was going with the point. She quickly pushed on the arms of the chair to get up, but Septimus shot up, pushing her back down. "I know your intentions now. For ever would be a lonely life to live" Yvaine's voice broke slightly, she was scared. "It would, you're right" Septimus sat back down. "But I don't mind. I'd be King, for ever" He leant back in the chair, staring at the fire place. "So you're going to kill me?" Yvaine uneasily sat forward, as she lifted her foot off the stool. Septimus looked at her, his eyes suddenly grew softer. He'd killed many men before, including his own blood, and never questioned his morals so why couldn't he do the same now? "I hadn't thought about it yet." Septimus' eyes still rested on Yvaine. "What?" Yvaine's voice grew louder, she felt a huge urge to run, but sensibility over came her. She wouldn't get far. "Guards!" Septimus snapped, standing up. Two guards rushed in "Yes your majesty?" One of them bowed slightly. "Take the lady to her room, immediately." He walked over to the window again, looking out. "So that's it? I am left to wait on your decision?" Yvaine sat forward. The guards grabbed her upper arms from behind, lifting her up off the chair. She fought their efforts, wriggling and pushing out of their grasp, as she sat back down. "Well?" She prodded. "Go! Now." Septimus turned around. He saw his guards failing, and stormed over. Tightly gripping Yvaine's arm he yanked her out the seat and onto her feet. He pulled her out the room, she struggled to keep up, her leg still hurt. "Get off of me!" She screamed. Septimus let go, she fell to the cold marble ground in the hall. "Take her" Septimus gave a guard the door key, and went back into the front room. The guards pulled Yvaine to her feet and took her to the spiral staircase. "Go up" The first guard nodded up the stairs "Take as much time as you need" The second (softer) guard added. Yvaine slowly went up, she didn't fight, she couldn't. They opened the door and helped her in, locking it behind her.

She sat on the end of the four poster bed, trying to wrap her head round what had happened. Septimus might kill her. But his eyes, he looked at her by the fire with such warmth. Could he kill her? She dropped back, relaxing on the bed, all she could do was wait, and dream of Tristan miraculously bursting through the window, or a Babylon candle forming out of thin air in front of her.

Yvaine wasn't disturbed for the rest of the day, or the next night. She led awake, tormented by the wait. A white light caught Yvaine's glance, it shone brightly through the window, resting on the wooden floor boards, she went over and looked up. The moon was almost in full. It rested among many shining stars, her sisters. She stood there, leaning on the window for hours, just staring up at her home.

When morning came, she was flopped on the bed, her eyes fixed on the bland wooden roof to the four poster bed. She heard a cockerel's crow from outside, and went over to look, the world looked the same as always, golden with the sun's light with green fields and a crisp blue sky. Far more appetising than the limited views of grey stone and dark furniture she found inside.

After a couple of rather dull hours spent slouched on the bed, the now easily recognisable footsteps and lock sound could be heard. She sat up, her tummy started to feel funny, nervousness is never easy to control. The door opened slowly and Septimus stepped inside, only this time he shut the door behind him. Yvaine didn't say anything, she wanted to hear his decision, after all, her life did depend on it. "Morning." Septimus nodded "H-how did you sleep?" He sniffed, looking out the window, he still wasn't used to the pleasant small talk. "Fine." Yvaine shrugged, she of course, slept terribly, but wasn't going to tell him that. Septimus acknowledged her with a slight nod. "So?" Yvaine prodded, she couldn't wait any longer. "So?" Septimus retorted, playing dumb to put off answering. "So. Have you decided whether or not you're going to kill me?" Yvaine pressed, she never thought of herself in this situation, it's a rather odd one to be in. "I mean, I hate to be of any inconvenience, but I would like to know." Septimus didn't answer, he just stared out of the window. "Well?!" Yvaine stood up, and walked towards Septimus, her frustration had just reached a new level, it was just her luck to have her life hanging in the balance, with the answer laying beyond the lips of the most unresponsive man she'd ever met. "I am your King" Septimus turned around to face Yvaine "I don't expect to be spoken to like that by anyone with out my consent. You will address me properly." He stepped closer, his hands held behind his back. "Sorry your majesty" Yvaine mocked "But would your majesty please be able to inform me, one of your devoted and loyal servants as to whether or not you plan to kill that said person?" Yvaine finished her question off with an equally mocking curtsey. She had nothing left to lose, other than her life of course, which she was sure already had its fate sealed. Septimus said nothing, he just stared into Yvaine's eyes not moving an inch. Yvaine found herself staring back, this time she wasn't intimidated, she was comfortable. "I can't do it" Uttered Septimus under his breath as he moved closer, placing his hand on Yvaine's cheek and tucking her hair behind her ear. Yvaine jerked. Septimus moved in even closer, his eyes still fixed to hers. "What are you doing?" Yvaine's voice came out as more of an airy whisper, she didn't fight him off, it felt right. "I can't do it, I can't kill you." He searched Yvaine's face with his eyes, looking confused. He touched his lips softly to hers, pausing for a moment before pulling away. He rushed out the door, slamming it behind him..


End file.
